


Satsuki and Nonon are Nerds

by sodypop97



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodypop97/pseuds/sodypop97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting after one of Nonon's concerts ends in a way that was not expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satsuki and Nonon are Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> peter told me to write this
> 
> also the line "I had a hunch that you would come tonight" i'm still laughing at the double meaning i think i'm hilarious

Nonon Jakuzure raised her baton high, reveling in the grand final note played by the orchestra, then with a flick, ended the sound. The audience applauded enthusiastically. The concert had been a success. She turned, smiled, bowed, gestured to the musicians onstage. She looked at the faces in the crowd as they rose, then up to the private box with the large chair reserved for Satsuki Kiryuuin during any performance set in this auditorium. It wasn’t every day the illustrious student council president attended, being a busy woman. But she was here tonight, and Nonon credited the concert’s energy to her.

The people slowly filed out of the hall, and the musicians exited backstage to the bandroom. Satsuki stood with a pleasant smile and nodded to Nonon, who jumped from the front of the stage and went up the stairway to her box. She slipped through the curtain and greeted her. “I’m glad to see you here tonight, Satsuki.”

“It was quite enjoyable. You played quite a few of my favorite concert pieces,” Satsuki smiled.

“Of course I know Satsuki’s favorites,” Nonon giggled. “Let’s just say I had a hunch that you would come tonight.”

“Well, you were correct,” she looked out at the now empty auditorium and then admiringly at Nonon in her long-tailed suit.

Nonon noticed the path of her eyes. “Do you like it? It was specially tailored. Apparently they don’t usually make suits for short girls like me.” She shrugged humorously.

“I like it very much,” she said, coming closer to her. “And speaking of your short stature-” Satsuki suddenly lifted Nonon, who yelped, and stood her on the velvet seat. “This should make things more convenient.” She pressed their lips together.

Nonon withdrew with a blush. “Was it really necessary to do that?” she huffed.

“Hm, kiss you? My apologies,” she smirked.

“No! That was very, very necessary.” Nonon interjected, and kissed her in return as if to prove her point. “But, here, just sit.” She got down and pressed Satsuki into the chair and straddled her lap.

They engaged in a soft kiss, then a more passionate one, Satsuki holding Nonon’s hips and Nonon loosely stringing her arms about Satsuki’s shoulders. Their tongues danced back and forth from mouth to mouth. Their breaths slowly became more ragged and Nonon began grinding against her, Satsuki’s hands sliding from their original position to gripping Nonon’s ass. The sounds they made into each other’s mouths became more and more aroused as they went on, and the warmth of their blushes radiated between their faces.

Nonon pulled off her suit jacket as Satsuki unbuttoned her shirt and slipped one hand under Nonon’s bra. She frowned at Junketsu and how it didn’t give easy access to Satsuki’s chest, and settled for groping her through the fabric.

Nonon pulled back and dragged her lips along Satsuki’s jaw. “Now, allow me to properly thank you for your attendance tonight,” she muttered breathlessly into her ear. She laid sloppy kisses all over Satsuki’s neck and slipped her hand up her skirt, rubbing her fingers against the president through her significantly wet panties.

She got up from her lap and pulled down her panties. Nonon knelt down and Satsuki shifted her hips forward and spread her legs. Wrapping her arms around Satsuki’s thighs, Nonon started off with a few gentle kisses on the soft skin of her inner legs then pressed her lips squarely on Satsuki’s clit. A soft noise rose from her in response. Nonon let her tongue into the folds and rubbed along them gently. Satsuki placed her hand on the back of Nonon’s head and ran her fingers through her pink hair.

“Too bad I’m the one who has to be out there directing,” Nonon murmured between licks. “I’d love to do this to you during a concert. To coincide your orgasm with the climax of the music... That would be very satisfying.”

Satsuki gave a soft laugh and pulled back her skirt so she could look at Nonon without obstructions. “Perhaps I’ll - ah!” She jolted as Nonon’s tongue flicked at her clit. “Perhaps I’ll take you to a concert outside the school.”

“Oh, but what would the student body think of that? People will get to talking about the two of us.” Her tongue circled around.

Her speech hitched more as Nonon increased her speed. “You say that as if we haven’t been caught doing more suggestive things. I’m sure the entire school knows exactly what’s going on.”

Nonon smiled and fully focused on eating her out. Her tongue switched its affections from her clit to within her and back for a while until Satsuki’s tightening grip and unrestrained moans made it clear that she was close now. Nonon rubbed at her clit with intensity and hooked her fingers against her g-spot. Soon, Satsuki cried out and her body shook with her orgasm.

Nonon sat back and wiped Satsuki’s fluids from her chin as Satsuki caught her breath. To their surprise, they heard one of the main doors down below swing open, and suddenly the lights were turning off. Nonon’s eyes popped open wide. “Shit. Shit,” she hissed, and they didn’t dare move until they heard the person leave. It was pitch black in the room now.

She heard Satsuki stand and rustle around. “Here- I found your jacket... Where the hell did you throw my underwear...”

Nonon crawled around, searching the floor. She collided with Satsuki’s legs, and she toppled over onto her. “Hey, why can’t you do that flashy light thing now?” Nonon grumbled.

“That’s not how it works,” Satsuki sighed as they oriented themselves so that Nonon was laying down and Satsuki was on all fours on top of her. They both giggled and kissed and only missed each other’s mouths a little.

Satsuki’s hand pressed against the crotch of Nonon’s pants. “You’re crazy,” Nonon laughed. “Right now I just want to get out of here. We can continue then.”

“If you insist. I thought it might be an interesting experience for you,” Satsuki said with a kiss, getting up.

Nonon snorted and felt around some more. “Here! Your underwear!” She stood and tried to hold them out to her in the darkness, and felt Satsuki’s hand at her face, which then moved to her arm and grabbed her panties. She heard her putting the garment back on.

“Hold my hand,” Satsuki said, and their hands met after some fumbling. She led the way, feeling around for the curtain, and soon they were out in the stairway. They made their journey down carefully to avoid any more tumbles.

Once they made it to the main auditorium, they wrapped their arms around each other and headed up the aisle to the exit. They peeked out the door, and, seeing that the lobby was empty, went out to freedom. Nonon fixed her suit, and they rushed away.


End file.
